


Detention fun

by katychan666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another 'detention porn' fanfic with Severus having a thing when Harry speaks in Parseltongue... yeah summary sucks, hopefully the fanfic is better xP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention fun

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another Snarry fanfic ^o^
> 
> No actual plot here, just shameless porn really. Hope you'll like it
> 
> \- Many grammar mistakes, English is not my first language -
> 
> Enjoy~

Severus Snape was sitting in the Potions' classroom, waiting for Potter since the boy had yet another hour of detention with him. The man frowned and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a few seconds before his eyes went back to the clock and he let out an annoyed groan when he saw that Harry was really late by then. Just what was taking the other one so long to come to the dungeons? He really had a lot on his plate that day and he really didn't have the time to wait for the brat, if Potter didn't have any intentions of showing up. Severus felt how the annoyance started building up, but much to his luck, someone soon knocked onto the door and the man knew that it must've been Harry.

"Come inside," said the man, too lazy to walk to the door and open it for his student.

Harry, who was standing onto the other side of the door, quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door, stepping inside of the classroom. He saw that his teacher was sitting in his usual place and he grinned, closing the door behind him and he then walked next to Snape. "Hello professor," said the boy and showed his usual cheeky smile to the older one.

"You're late," said the man and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Your talking is just making the whole situation much worse, Mister Potter," said Severus and smirked. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor," he then added lazily and his smirk grew wider when he saw how red Harry's face was with anger. He had to admit it; it was fun to watch Harry get angry.

"You can't just-"

"Oh, but I can… Twenty points from Gryffindor," said Severus and he barely restrained himself from laughing when he saw that Harry was really furious by that point. He saw that the younger one was preparing to say something back, so he waited, amused to hear what Harry was going to say.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself, you git," said Harry a bit louder than he intended it to sound. When he saw that that wiped the smirk off of Severus' mouth, he smiled. "And what's with you calling me 'Mister Potter' all of the sudden. You didn't call me that last night, when I had your cock in my mouth," went on by saying Harry and he then frowned. He really didn't get it… they were supposed to be dating, so why the hell was Severus still calling him 'Potter' at times like these?!

Severus stayed quiet for a few moments and he then sighed. He looked at his student and he shrugged. Being in a relationship with someone like Harry was slowly driving Severus mad, but in the same time he had to admit it that he would go crazy without the teen around. In the end, he really did love him. "Fine, Harry," said Severus and noticed that Harry's expression changed as soon as he called him by his name. "Better now?"

"Much better," said Harry happily and moved closer to Severus. He then sat on top of Severus' legs, facing him face to face. "Missed me, Severus?" asked Harry then and Severus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Terribly," said Severus dryly.

"You're so cold to me," stated Harry bitterly, even though he didn't really mind it too much. In fact, it would be too weird for him if Severus would go on and on about how much he meant to him. He knew that he was loved by the man and that was all that mattered really. "Well I missed you."

"I know," said Severus and a small smile appeared on his lips. "I saw you watching me during the lunch."

"God, that's so embarrassing," said Harry and laughed out loud, because he didn't expect Severus to say that.

"Well, it's the truth," said Severus. He then looked at Harry and suddenly grabbed his chin. Harry, who was caught off guard, let out a small yelp, but soon recovered and chuckled when he saw the way that Severus was looking at him and he quickly realised why Severus demanded from him to come to the classroom on time. "Now let's stop wasting our time and come here already," said Severus and pulled Harry's face down a bit, before placing his lips on top of Harry's.

When Harry felt Severus' lip against his own, he applied the pressure to the kiss as well and Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he returned the older one another kiss, which lasted slightly longer. His arms went around Severus' neck and he pulled the man closer to himself, smiling when Severus hummed into their gentle kiss. Harry's heart fluttered with happiness when he felt how the man cupped his face and he opened his eyes slightly, his cheeks reddening after seeing Severus' face being so close to him.

Harry placed his hands on top of his teacher's chest and smiled when he felt the other one's heartbeat and then his eyes fell closed again. Severus wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist and slightly deepened their kiss. He ran his tongue over Harry's lower lip and the younger one eagerly opened his mouth, inviting the other one in. Severus quickly took the bait and slipped his tongue inside of Harry's mouth, making Harry whimper at the process. That little whimper heated up Severus' body even more and he held the boy tighter to himself, kissing him hungrily. He just couldn't get enough of Harry.

Harry felt how his heart fastened when Severus took the lead in their kiss, which he didn't mind at all. He loved when Severus would take control and he just melted right into their deep kiss, trying to keep up with the man's kisses. When Severus' tongue found its way around his, Harry let out a quiet moan and he buried his fingers into Severus' long, dark locks, making the man gasp at the process. The boy knew how much the other one liked it, so he continued playing with Severus' hair and the other one kept on devouring his mouth, leaving Harry completely breathless and dizzy. But he didn't mind it at all. In fact, he needed much more.

Severus broke their kiss and looked at Harry's face. The boy's face was flushed, his eyes glazed over with desire and his lips slightly parted, as he was panting for air. The look on Harry's face aroused Severus even more and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He couldn't wait to see Harry moaning under him and just at that thought, Severus felt how the blood started travelling to the southern regions of his body. God, he wanted Harry so much that it hurt.

The look in Severus' eyes made Harry's body shudder and he almost moaned. Severus' eyes were dark with lust and Harry's heart sped up even more. " _I love you,_ " said Harry in Parseltongue, knowing how much it aroused Severus when he would talk in it.

Snape pushed his lips together, barely restraining a moan coming out of his lips. Hearing Harry speak in Parseltongue never failed to make Severus excited. He didn't even know it himself why, all that he knew was that he enjoyed hearing those hissing sounds coming out of Harry's mouth, which were driving him insane. "Harry," said Severus, his voice dripping from hunger. He heard Harry say those words plenty of times, so he already knew what they meant.

"Y-yeah?" asked Harry, chuckling when he felt how Severus' slender fingers found their way under his shirt.

"Say that again," said Severus, his breathing fast and his voice hoarse.

" _I love you,_ " hissed Harry and then smirked when he felt how big impact his words had on Severus.

Severus didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed Harry's neck once again and kissed his hungrily. Their tongues started battling for dominance, but it was a battle which Harry soon lost and he didn't mind it at all. He melted against Severus' body and let out a small whimper when Severus' hands travelled to his back and started lifting his shirt there. He let out a small hiss when Severus' cold fingers came in contact with his hot skin and closed his eyes tightly as the man's hands continued on lifting his shirt.

Severus soon pulled back once more, deciding that Harry was wearing far too much clothes for his liking. He licked his lower lip, feeling his stomach burning with sweet anticipation as he continued staring into Harry's eyes, which were begging him to continue. And who was Severus to deny Harry that? The man placed his hands on top of Harry's chest and smiled when he felt how fast Harry's heart was beating. Severus' fingers then started unbuttoning the buttons on Harry's shirt and the teen smirked when he saw that Severus almost moaned when he saw his naked chest.

"Do you like what you see, Severus?" asked Harry with his usual cheeky smile.

"Shut up, Potter," said Severus, but Harry was right. He loved the sight in front of him and he was barely restraining himself from touching Harry.

"Harry," corrected him the boy and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," said Severus.

"You're so stubborn," said Harry and smirked when he noticed that Severus was growing annoyed. Before Severus could say something, Harry leaned forward and connected their lips in a short, but sweet kiss. He then pulled back and gave Severus a small smile, who surprisingly returned him a tiny smile as well.

Harry then continued with taking Severus' shirt off as well and his eyes widened when he saw Severus' naked chest. The boy felt how a new wave of arousal spread through his entire body and he swallowed thickly, determined to make Severus feel good. With that on his mind, Harry slowly climbed off of Severus and slowly got onto his knees, his eyes never leaving Severus' face. When the man saw what Harry was doing, the corners of his lips curled into a little smirk and he allowed the boy to part his legs, so that he could come closer to him.

Harry felt how arousal shot right through his cock when he noticed a very visible bulge in Severus' trousers and he licked his lower lip, his fingers undoing the man's belt and buttons. Severus had to smirk when he saw that the boy was in hurry and hell, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't either. He couldn't wait to feel those plump, perfect lips stretched around his cock. When Harry was finally done with unbuttoning Severus' trousers, he quickly slid them down the man's legs and he let out a small gasp when he saw the man's still clothed arousal.

"Hurry up," said Severus impatiently, making Harry smirk.

"Why?" asked the teen and placed his hand between Severus' legs, gently massaging his hard member, making his older lover almost lose all of his self-control that he had. Severus barely restrained himself from pushing Harry against the floor and fucking him into oblivion at right that instant. But instead, he didn't say anything and Harry took that as a sign to keep on going.

Harry slowly slid his professor's underwear down as well and his hand went right around Severus' cock, giving it a few lazy strokes as the teen leaned up, kissing his lover gently onto his lips. Severus eagerly returned him the kiss and Harry's lips soon travelled lower, planting feather light kisses all over the man's chest and stomach. The teen moved his lips even lower, stopping for a few seconds. He looked up at Severus, who was breathing rapidly and was looking down to him, his eyes half-lidded. Severus' usual pale skin, was slightly tinted with bright pink colour and Harry just had to chuckle again, because he knew that Severus must've been enjoying himself as well.

Harry then moved himself a little lower and placed his free hand onto the man's tight, gently pressing his fingertips, teasing him and making him even more aroused. With his other hand, Harry gave Severus' cock a teasing squeeze at the tip, making the older one shudder from the sensation. Severus was getting quite annoyed, because he really needed for the boy to pick up the pace. On the other hand, he knew how much Harry liked teasing him and he promised himself that later on, he was going to ''punish'' the teen for his inappropriate behaviour. Severus felt how a new wave of arousal spread right through his body when the younger one moved his fingers to Severus' inner-thigh.

"Potter," gasped the man and licked his lower lip. "Stop stalling and get to it already."

"Harry," corrected him the teen once again, but did what he was told to do. He licked his lower lip and then finally took the man's length inside of his mouth. A small moan escaped Severus' lip as Harry did that and he allowed himself to close his eyes and Harry started slowly bobbing his head up and down, making Severus throw his head back from pleasure. Severus took a handful of Harry's hair and tugged on it, pushing himself further inside of the warmth of Harry's mouth.

The teen's eyes widened when he felt how Severus' member hit the back of his throat, almost gagging. He moaned when his hair was being tugged on even harder, sending pleasurable vibrations down the man's cock. Harry started moving his head faster and he then looked up, only to find Severus looking back down at him and the teen felt how a heat wave flushed over his body. Severus' eyes were dark with lust and he quickly closed his eyes, finding the older one's gaze to be too intense.

Severus let out an annoyed groan when he felt how Harry stopped moving and he decided to take things into his own hands. He straightened himself a bit in the chair and then grabbed Harry's hair harder, making the teen freeze. Harry decided to stop moving and let Severus do as he pleased with him. The man smirked when he saw how obedient Harry was being all of the sudden and that was exactly what he wanted.

It was Severus' turn to start moving. He buried his fingers into Harry's black hair and began to thrust at his steady pace, thoroughly fucking his throat raw and all that Harry could do was groan. He loved the dominance that Severus was expressing and his moans got louder as Severus' thrusts became faster, making Harry gag a few times from having his throat too full of the hard cock. Severus could feel the pleasure building up and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He allowed himself to look down, finding Harry's face to be one of the most arousing things that he had seen so far. Harry's eyes were slightly teary and were still looking up at him, while his mouth was so perfectly stretched around him. Severus noticed some of the drool dripping from the corners of Harry's mouth and with one final thrust, he came deep in the other's throat. Harry didn't let any of the precious liquid go to waste, swallowing everything that was spilled at the back of his throat repeatedly. Severus then pulled himself out of Harry's mouth, his breath still rapid, as the other one licked his lips, finding some of the thick cum that had leaked out. But the teen was still far from done, since he was still painfully hard. So without warning, he leaned up to capture the man's lips, making sure he tasted himself on his tongue. Severus placed his fingers under Harry's chin and returned him a much gentler kiss. Harry then pulled back and chuckled, giving Severus one final kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Did I do well, professor?" asked Harry, having his usual cheeky smile on.

"It was good," said Snape and shrugged.

"That's it?" asked Harry, sounding offended.

"Fine, it... exceeded my expectations," said the man, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as the teen straddled his once again.

"Severus," moaned Harry into Severus' ear.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Fuck me," whispered Harry then, grinding his hips against Severus, just to show him how badly he needed him.

Severus nodded, not wanting to waste any more time. He then stood up and grabbed Harry's wrist, dragging the boy with him as he walked. He then pinned Harry against the wall and crushed their lips together as his fingers started undoing the button on Harry's jeans. The man then pulled down both, Harry's jeans and underwear.

"Severus," moaned Harry and let out a surprised yelp when Severus suddenly turned him around, so that he was then facing the cold wall. Harry was about to make a comment about it how unfair Severus was being again, but then didn't say anything when he felt how Severus pressed his body against his. Harry's body lit up like a candle as Severus' hot and naked body was pressed against his and he leaned against the man's strong body, gasping after feeling something hard against his thigh. Harry smiled... Severus was hard again.

"Harry," whispered Severus into the teen's ear and then started planting kisses all over Harry's exposed nape. The younger one leaned his head to the left, allowing the man to get a better access and he then opened his eyes when he felt how Severus' big hands made their way to his chest. A surprised moan left Harry's mouth when Severus gently pinched one of his hardened nipples and he then blushed crimson red after hearing Severus' deep laughter behind him.

"It feels good, right?" asked Severus and then gave Harry's nape another kiss. Harry decided not to say anything and Severus' smirk widened because he knew that that was a sign that Harry was embarrassed. He then moved his hands lower, making Harry even more aroused. "You are so hard," commented Snape and gently touched Harry's aching member. "Look you're leaking already."

"Shut up and touch me already," said Harry, trying his best to sound composed, but he knew that his voice was shaking terribly.

Severus nodded and wrapped his slender fingers around Harry's cock. Harry arched his back when he finally got what he was dying to get and couldn't hold back a moan when Severus' hand started moving in fast and sharp jerks. The teen placed his hands against the wall, to have a better support and closed his eyes tightly when he felt something hot and wet against his neck once again. The man felt how Harry grew even harder against his palm and judging by the way that the teen was moaning, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Because Severus promised himself earlier that he was going to punish Harry, he slowed down the movement of his hand and chuckled when Harry let out an annoyed groan.

"What the fuck, Severus?" asked Harry and turned around. "I-I was just about to-"

"Come?" asked Severus and raised his eyebrow. He then removed his hand and kissed Harry gently. "Well I can't let you come already," he said. "There's so much more that we have to do," he added and pressed his hard member against Harry's already twitching hole.

"Severus, I... ah-" said Harry and quickly turned his head.

Severus slowly got down onto his knees, smirking when Harry looked back in confusion.

"Severus?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?" asked the man with a teasing tone, gently running his fingers against Harry's entrance. The teen closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat speeding up once again. Severus then spread his lover's cheeks apart with a pleased grin on his face. "What is it, Harry?" asked Severus a bit louder and slammed his tongue into the younger one. All that Harry could do in response was to moan lewdly and arch his back.

"Oh god... Severus," moaned Harry and leaned against the wall for better support.

Severus hummed and slowly licked the other one open, taking deep pleasure in watching how Harry's knees were buckling and how loud the other one was moaning. The little pleas and whimpers that were filling his ears seemed like the most beautiful music to Severus. Severus could feel his stomach burning with anticipation and all that he wanted to do was to bury himself inside of Harry, making him scream with pleasure in the process.

" _More,"_ hissed Harry and Severus couldn't suppress a moan. Harry didn't know if Severus knew what that meant, but it was enough to hear Severus moan so he tried again. _"Please... I need more."_

"You fucking little tease," moaned Severus, who couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to fully prepare Harry, but at that moment, he didn't care about it anymore. It was Harry's fault anyways... what was the man decided. But he didn't mind it at all that Harry was using Parsel at a moment like that, not at all. He wished to hear it more. Because Severus decided that he hadn't teased Harry enough, he parted the boy's cheeks once again, rubbing his hard member against Harry's entrance, making the teen gasp at the process.

"S-Severus," moaned Harry out and turned around, his cheeks flushed. He had his black stuck on his forehead from sweating and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. "Please just do it already."

"Do what, Harry?" asked Severus, gently biting Harry earlobe. Even though that he was dying to be buried inside of that warm and hot hole, watching Harry beg for it was even more pleasing. "If you don't say it correctly, I can't know what you mean by that."

"Just put it inside of me already," said Harry and then blushed harder. "... your cock. I need it."

"Oh Harry, you're so needy," purred Severus, still rubbing himself against Harry's twitching hole. He then swallowed thickly and continued talking. "You need it that bad, don't you? My cock... filling you up, feels like you'd die if you don't get it, right?"

"Yes... yes," said Harry, almost breathless. "I need it so please," said Harry, his words sounding almost like sobbing.

"See Harry, you can be such a good boy," said Severus, gently cupped Harry's chin and slightly turned his head, so that he could kiss the teen properly onto the mouth. "Don't worry, you'll get what you're dying for. Here... here's your reward for being such a good boy," said Severus, spread Harry's cheeks wider and slowly started pushing himself inside. Harry let out a small whimper as Severus' cock slid past the first ring of muscles and then threw his head back as Severus impatiently pushed himself fully inside of Harry.

Harry spread his legs wider apart and then leaned against the wall with his body, since standing on his own felt too difficult at that point. The feeling of being stretched out by Severus' cock was almost overwhelming and Harry had to take deep, shallow breaths as he was trying to make the burning pain go away. Severus, on the other hand, had much difficulties by keeping still and not moving. Harry's insides were squeezing him so perfectly and he then grabbed Harry's hips.

"Harry," moaned Severus and leaned forward, planting a kiss between Harry's shoulder blades. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no," said Harry and shook his head. "You can move."

"Say it in Parseltongue, Harry."

Harry felt how his body heated up and he smirked. _"Move,"_ hissed Harry.

As soon as Harry said that, Severus gripped Harry's hips even steadier and finally started moving his hips. At first he was going slowly, but he soon sped up the pace, moving in fast and steady rhythm, making Harry moan lewdly against the wall. The teen placed his hot and sweaty forehead against the cold wall and then bit his hand so that he wasn't being so loud. As soon as Severus noticed that, he smirked, grabbed a handful of Harry's thick hair and yanked his head back.

"Don't be quiet," said Severus, who enjoyed hearing Harry moan.

Harry moaned lewdly when his hair was being tugged on and he leaned against Severus' body. God, he loved the way that the man was ordering him around. At that moment he didn't care how embarrassing it was, he would do everything just to keep Severus doing what he was doing. Severus' member suddenly hit against that special bundle of nerves and Harry arched his back.

"There... right there," moaned Harry and swallowed thickly. _"More... deeper... harder,"_ said Harry in Parsel, making Severus lose all the little self-control that he still had left. Even though the man didn't know what everything meant, he did exactly what Harry wanted. He quickened up the pace, thrusting violently into Harry and the teen could only moan as his prostate was being hit dead on.

"You're so fucking tight," said Severus against Harry's ear, making Harry tighten around him even more. The older one gritted his teeth, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He suddenly pulled out of Harry completely and before Harry could complain, Severus turned Harry around lifted him up and pinned him hard against the wall. The teen let out a surprised yelp and quickly wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, while his legs went around Severus' waist.

The man grabbed his own cock and then gave it a few strokes before sliding it back into Harry. The teen moaned loudly because in this position Severus could reach even deeper inside of him. Severus allowed himself to take a few moments to appreciate the teen's face at that moment. Harry's face was sweaty and flushed, his mouth slightly parted, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. The man licked his lower lip, almost coming at the sight of Harry's erotic face. He then gripped Harry's hips once again and started pounding into Harry once again.

"S-Severus so good," said Harry in between the moans as Severus continued to abuse his prostate. Severus then pinned Harry even harder against the wall and his hands lifted Harry's legs higher, allowing him better access. Harry placed his hands onto Severus' shoulders and buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck, gently sucking the skin there, making Severus gasp at the process.

Harry was a moaning and shivering mess by that point. He had much difficulties with forming any coherent sentences as he was being fucked into oblivion. The man was panting hard and he knew that he was really close. But still, he kept moving his hips fast. Harry wanted more so he started moving as well, fucking himself on Severus' cock and the older one closed the distance between them, making Harry's cock rubbing on his stomach. The friction that Harry was getting was amazing and he knew that he was close as well.

"Severus... _I love you,_ " hissed Harry, making Severus groan again. "I'm so close, Severus... I'm gonna come," said Harry and closed his eyes.

Severus felt how Harry tightened around him and he grit his teeth. "Harry, I love you," said Severus and gave Harry a sloppy kiss. "Me too, I'm so close."

Severus slammed one last time into Harry, before coating his insides with his thick load. The younger one let out a scream when something hot and sticky entered him, that moment becoming too much for him as well. He came with his loud moan, painting his and Severus' stomach with his own cum, holding Severus close to himself.

"That... that was amazing," said Harry, panting hard as Severus slowly placed him onto the floor.

"Yes, it was good," said Severus, his voice already sounding completely collected. He then murmured a cleansing spell, since he felt too lazy for taking a shower and then got dressed. The man then looked over at Harry, who was still naked. "Put some clothes on," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" asked Harry playfully, batting his eyelashes childishly. But in the end, he did get dressed as well and then stepped to Severus, giving him a kiss and then gave him a smile.

"Why are you smiling now, Potter?"

"You said that you loved me," said Harry happily, finding it special since the man rarely told him that.

"Not that again," said Severus, but surprisingly a tiny smile remained on his lips. He then walked over to the door and Harry was soon standing next to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my private quarters, to get something to eat... I'm starving," said Severus. "Do you want to join me?"

"Of course," said Harry and followed Severus out of the Potions' classroom. The pair soon came to the wanted location, where they soon continued from where they left off. So by the time that he returned to the Gryffindor tower, it was already morning. When he returned Hermione was already waiting for him and he had a lot of explaining to do for both, why he was late and why he couldn't sit down properly.

**End**


End file.
